


I Love You When You Leave Me

by Deannie



Series: I Love You When [11]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair leaves. Jim pouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You When You Leave Me

Jim listened to Blair pack. He couldn't go into that room, couldn't see the bags that were emptying the place.

He couldn't stand to see Blair leave.

"Hey, Jim? Can you give me a hand here?"

Blair sounded so normal! Like he wasn't about to leave his lover alone, like he was just breezing out as he'd breezed in so many months ago. Breezing out of Jim's house... But never out of Jim's heart.

The detective cleared his throat. "Sure, Chief. Be right there."

The anthropologist sat on a suitcase, trying desperately to zip it closed. It was a lost cause, and only Blair seemed to be blind to that.

"Chief, what do you have _in_ there?" Jim demanded, his amusement at Blair's current predicament eclipsing his sorrow--if only for a moment.

"Yeah, I don't know," Blair replied with a chuckle. "Who knew I could accumulate so much junk in just three years, huh?" He slid off the suitcase, glaring at it. "Man, I really need all that stuff, though."

Jim stepped forward, moving his partner out of the way and taking a good look at the contents of the suitcase. It would all fit-- _if_ Blair had ever learned to fold his clothes!

"There are perks to being neat, Chief," Jim grated good-naturedly, removing the suitcase's inhabitants, and carefully folding and redistributing the clothes, placing the myriad of books neatly on top. In ten minutes, he had the suitcase packed and zipped up.

Ready to go.

"Man, thanks," Blair said, watching his lover's back, and therefore missing the look of pain that crossed Jim's face. "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Well, you'll know tomorrow, won't you?" Jim whispered painfully.

Blair advanced, turning his lover to face him, and wrapping his arms around him when he saw the tears. "Jim, it's just for six weeks."

"I don't care," Jim bit back petulantly. "Don't go."

Blair snorted amusedly as he pulled back from his partner. "I don't have a choice, man. I _tried_ to get someone to take the exchange for me, but..." He shrugged, and embraced Jim once again. "It's only Seattle, Jim."

"It's two and half hours away," Jim retorted. "And our schedules will be so different, I'll never get to see you."

"You can see me on the weekends, Big Guy," Blair assured him. "I'll be down here every Saturday by lunchtime."

"What if there's snow?" Jim replied. "I don't want you driving that Volvo in the snow."

"Jim?" Blair pulled back again, waiting until his lover's eyes met his. "Jim, I'm not leaving forever. I promise." He stretched up to kiss Jim's lips tenderly. "I'll be back--you couldn't keep me away."

Jim pouted. "The university up there will love you. They'll offer you a job and you'll move up there for good."

"And give up being an unofficial cop?" Blair asked in mock-horror. "I could never do that!"

Jim wasn't amused, and Blair sighed, kissing him again, harder this time. "I'll be a phone call away."

"A long distance phone call."

"JIM!" Blair spun away from his lover. He wasn't angry--far from it--he just didn't know how to get Jim to let him leave.

"Look, I _promise_ you I'll write you email everyday, okay?"

"Everyday?"

 _Isn't it ever enough with this guy?_ Blair asked himself, laughing now. "Okay, okay. _Twice_ a day."

Jim seemed to be coming around to the idea. "You can't write anything mushy. Or anything hot... My only email's at work."

"Okay, okay, nothing mushy, nothing hot." Blair walked up to his partner again and kissed him soundly. "I'll just write and tell you I love you."

Jim was smiling now, though dimly. "You love me?" he asked, child-like.

 _Okay,_ Blair told himself. _Jim's been bucking for sympathy this whole time, and I never noticed. I have_ way _too much on my mind._

"Of course I love you, Big Guy. I'll always love you."

"And you'll write?" Jim asked, hefting Blair's monumental suitcase and watching as his partner picked up his satchel and backpack.

"Twice a day."

The two headed for the ground floor, and the silence in the elevator was at once sad and excited. Being asked to take the visiting professorship at Washington University was a big deal, and Jim knew he should be happy for his lover.

But that wasn't going to make him miss him any less.

As they exited the elevator and neared the door, Jim stopped his partner, and gave him one long, loving, heart-warming kiss.

"I love you, Chief."

Blair smiled back. "I love you, too, Jim."

They made their way to the car, stealing glances at each other every chance they got. The car loaded, Blair stepped into the driver's seat and started the beaten up little Volvo.

"Watch the snow, now, Chief," Jim worried. "And call me as soon as you get there, okay?"

Blair smiled. This was worse than going to college and leaving Naomi!

Of course, Jim was his lover...

"I love you, Jim," Blair whispered, watching his partner's face as Jim blushed when his Sentinel hearing picked that up. "I'll see you this weekend."

Jim waved as Blair drove off.

"This weekend, Chief," Jim promised.

It was going to be a _long_ five days.

* * *  
The End

FANDOM: Sentinel  
PAIRING: Jim/Blair  
RATING: PG  
ORIENTATION: Slash 


End file.
